


Nest

by blueoleandar93



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, cuddle fic, emotionally unstable Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 14:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6757813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueoleandar93/pseuds/blueoleandar93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen's having a bad day. He needs his boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nest

Shirt still soaked in a kale smoothie, Jensen's left eye twitched as he stormed off toward his trailer, feeling a drop of water drip onto his forehead. To anyone it would be a mild annoyance, but to Jensen, it might as well have been a shot in the face personally delivered by an unknown evil force.

He got a text this morning from his wife. His daughter had caught a cold. He felt so powerless. All he wanted to do was run to a plane and get to Austin -- get to his little girl. He wanted to hold her close, keep her safe, nurse her back to health. It was just a cold, a mild case of the sniffles, yes. But, what if it were worse? What if she needed him now? And he was _working_. Fuck. He immediately FaceTimed them, heart breaking into pieces in his chest as his sweet little girl suffered through a cough. Jensen almost threw the phone. It's like it was torturing him. Helping him see how much she needed him. God, she smiled when he logged on. Then, she reached out her tiny little hands and said, "I miss you, Daddy." It took everything in him not to break the fuck down right there.

Of course, then, he was getting dragged away to be on set. And, once he got there, he flubbed up his lines six times in one scene. Mark Sheppard was looking at him with concern. Mark Sheppard. Of all people. Jensen growled at him, nodding at the director when he was asked to go yet again. He doesn't need their pity. 

Then, when he was finally finished with that scene, he was called to another. A car scene with Jared, the king of stupid jokes and noxious farts. But, the second he got into the car, Jared went full on puppy eyes on him. He had heard Jensen was feeling down. He pouted, telling him everything would be alright and if he ever needs to talk, he's right here. Great. More pity. Jensen messed up his lines five more times, swearing and throwing his hands up the last time, smacking his fist against the steering wheel. Which in turn broke it. Great. Fucking fantastic. Now, he's going to be stuck having a conversation with Jim about production costs. Jared pressed a hand against his leg, trying to give him some comfort and Jensen called him a few choice words before catching himself. Jared acted like the name calling didn't hurt, but those puppy eyes don't lie. Great. Now, he hurt Jared. The nicest fucking guy on the planet.

The second Jensen got through the take, he had a forty minute grace period for the set change. Thank Christ. Jensen barreled out of the car and walked as briskly as he could, trying to get to his trailer before anyone could see him lose it. Jared called after him, but couldn't follow for too long. They needed him to film some coverage with Ruth. Jensen strode quickly past the outskirts of the sets, walking around the dozens of people as he tried to make it to the other side of a closed door. He has to walk past craft services to get to his trailer, but that's fine. Just everybody leave him alone. Leave him alone. Leave him alone. "Hey, Jensen!" he heard. Nope. No. Not now. He can't. The second he opens his mouth he's going to cry. He knows it. He can feel the tickling behind his eyes and the tightness in his throat. He gives himself sixty seconds before he full on sobs. In his hurry, he smacked into someone carrying a kale smoothie. Misha.

Misha gave Jensen a worried look, not even noticing the freezing cold smoothie drenching their clothes in green guck, and in Jensen's case: his costume. Great. Now, he needs another one. Jensen looked up into Misha's eyes and knew he couldn't say anything. His chest was already heaving. That tear was threatening to fall. He couldn't do this now. Not in public in front of all of these goddamned people. Fuck. There were so many people here. Jensen found the strength in him to say something to Misha somehow. It just wasn't nice. Not nice at all. Let's just say his words were more colorful than the ugly ass sweater Misha was wearing today, which Jensen also decided to call out in his little rant. Misha barely even heard it. He's been called worse. But, Jensen felt horrible. Even more horrible than before. And he did it. His voice broke and he felt the tears fall. No. No, no, no. Not here.

Jensen pushed past him and ran towards his trailer. It was just thirty feet away.  But, he was already starting to slow down. He's not in good enough shape to just take off sprinting like that. Who is he, Jared? Misha? No. He's Jensen. Fat, useless, pretty boy Jensen. He felt the tears stream down his face. He gained two pounds over the month. He knows everyone can see it. Everyone. And they all think he's fat. If it weren't for this stupid girl face he had, he knows he'd be getting a "conversation" from Sera about his eating habbits. But, of course, when he feels down, he stuffs his face with sweets.

He feels so mad right now. So pissed. So stressed. Nothing could make this moment any worse. A drop of rain fell and landed on his forehead.

Jensen stopped in his tracks and pulled his script out of his back pocket, tearing up a few pages and screaming as they bits of paper hit the ground. He stalked over to his trailer and wrenched the door open, throwing himself down on the bed, leaving the door wide open. Who cares anymore? He looks a mess. His face is tear stained and puffy. He's going to need more make up. Of course he'll need it anyway, because he wakes up each day with more and more lines on his face. Dark circles. Wrinkles. The zit he knows is threatening to blossom next to his nose. 

About two minutes into Jensen crying into his pillow, he heard a knock at the door, Misha's voice calling out, "Hey, man. You alright?"

Jensen's throat was convulsing too much for him to speak.

"I'm just going to let myself in, okay, kid?" Misha said, heavy boots making a sound against the trailer steps. He closed the door behind him and paused seeing Jensen wrecked out. He walked over to the bed tentatively, "Is it okay if I touch you?"

He asked. Thank, God. Jensen nodded. Misha sat down beside Jensen and patted his shoulder with strong hands and sturdy fingers, "Hey, so I told costume that I dropped a smoothie on you, so they're getting another costume out and ready for you. Jared texted me. He talked to Jim and got you another hour break. We're going to film around you so you can calm down, okay?"

Jensen nodded again, sniffling into the pillow. He breaks everything he touches, doesn't he? He's ruining the schedule and Misha's taking the fall for a sodden costume.

Misha pushed his fingers into Jensen'a hair, massaging his scalp, "You wanna get out of that messy shirt? It's probably cold."

Jensen nodded a third time, pushing himself up lazily and tearing the flannel from his arms and pulling tee shirt over his head, covering his belly with his arms before falling back into the bed.

Misha asked, "Is it okay if I take mine off too? I'm pretty cold as well."

Jensen nodded a fourth time.

He heard the sound of Misha taking his shirt off. Ugh. Misha's fit. He's got that tiny little body with pecs you could fucking eat off of. And he has nice muscle-y arms. Not because he works out so much, but because he spends a lot of time at home with his kids, picking them up and playing with them and keeping them safe. He's a good dad. Jensen cried even harder. Misha questioned quietly, "Do you want me to hold you again?"

"No, I don't deserve that!" Jensen blubbered into the pillow, "I break everything and I'm a bad father and I'm stupid and I'm ugly and I'm old and I'm fat and I hurt Jared's feelings and--"

"Alright. That's it. Scoot over." Misha rolled Jensen over and dragged the big, heavy quilts over him. He kicked off his shoes and shimmied out of his soaking jeans before pulling the quilts back and shoving them up to his neck. He crawled under the covers and opened his arms, wrapping one around Jensen. He cuddled into his freckled shoulder and pressed a kiss against his skin, warming them both up with his gentle hold. 

Jensen's stiff back relaxed in Misha's hug and he relaxed into his chest. Misha raised his hand up under the covers to rake a hand gently through his hair. Jensen slowly stopped sobbing, letting Misha take care of him. Misha continued to pet Jensen and kiss the back of his neck and whisper soft words to him, keeping him close and safe. He told Jensen how proud of him he was, how wonderful he was, how good a father he is making a life for his family that will sustain them for decades, how lucky he was to know Jensen. 

Before long, there was a knock on the trailer door before it burst open. Jensen and Misha jumped at the sudden sound and intrusion. But, of curse as they turned their heads to the door, there stood their big friendly giant, Jared. He smiled weakly under floppy bangs and said apologetically, "Sorry. Was that too loud?"

Misha joked, "Oh, no, tough guy, you only broke the damn sound barrier. You're fine."

Jensen pushed his still puffy, red face into the pillow, smudging it with make up as he groaned something unintelligible into the cotton.

Jared added, "Well, they're shooting the monster coverage, so we're all good for the next half hour until they need you, Mish."

Misha lifted the arm around Jensen and stretched it out toward Jared, "Good. Come here. We need your big strong arms. You take the front. I got the back. And, if your hands wander below the belt, I can and will call your wife. You know the rules."

As much as all three of them hate to admit it, they do have rules. Together, Jensen and Jared had this undeniable chemistry. Case and point: Jensen fell for him. Hard. Almost immediately. Who could blame him? Gorgeous hair, perfect body, the brightest personality, and dimples for days? Oh, yes. He was definitely the full package. But, Jared was straight as a ruler. He was. Truly. For twenty five long years. And, then one thing led to another and after getting an place together, he found himself crawling into Jensen's bed every night. Not for anything crazy, just to cuddle. Jensen was the perfect cuddle buddy, all soft skin and gentle eyes, and plump pink lips. Jared just wanted to keep him safe, which seems ridiculous considering Jensen is a grown man with martial arts training, but isn't ridiculous considering his personality. As much as Jensen hates to admit it, he's sensitive and shy. An entire host of things people would consider normal tend to cripple him, his emotions are fragile, his aura is timid. While he's big and looming, he can also be small and afraid. And, that's where Jared comes in. Call it naivety, but Jared's not afraid of anything. He'll jump into anything half cocked, not giving a fuck if he gets hurt as long as he wants to do it enough. Which is probably why he went into his bisexual best friend's bed every night and pulled him in close, kissing the back of his neck and whispering gentle, calming words into his ear until they fell asleep, thinking he wouldn't feel anything for him. But, he did. Jared felt himself romantically attracted to Jensen, and while what they had wasn't sexual, it was special and unique and all theirs.

Then, Jared met Gen. And, they were perfect for each other. They were in love instantly and they married. But, what Jared and Jensen had couldn't be broken, even when Jensen married as well. They have an agreement with their wives. Cuddle sessions are definitely allowed. And the occasional kiss? So, what? It happens. Sex on the other hand? Off limits. Which isn't much of a problem for Jensen and Jared considering Jared's straightness and Jensen's fear of ruining their friendship forever. 

But, Jensen and Misha on the other hand, have something entirely different. The second Jensen met Misha, he's been drawn to him. He remembers everything about the day they met down to the crap in his pockets when they first shook hands, and ever since then, he's been head over heels for ol' Blue Eyes. He's confident, fearless, hot as hell. Well. Looks like Jensen has a type. But, the thing about Misha was, he was different. Just completely and utterly... well, different. Eclectic, eccentric, and every other E word in the dictionary described Misha Collins. They didn't have the same rules Jared did, because Misha and Jensen could sleep together. And, when they were together, he didn't do what Jared did for him. Jared calms Jensen down. He grounds him and brings him back to Earth -- Earth being a tranquil place of relaxation and friendship. But, Misha reaches inside of Jensen and makes him everything he ever wished he could be. When he's with Misha, he feels like he can be loud and open and giddy and free. When he's with Misha, he doesn't have to pretend to be fine. Misha makes him fine. 

When it comes to Jensen, Jared puts the pieces back together and Misha heals the cracks. He loves both of them. He needs both of them. Especially in times like this, when his emotions get the better of him and get in the way of his day. He couldn't have chosen two better friends. 

Jared rolled his eyes, scoffing, "Gotta bring Gen into everything now, don't you?"

Misha shrugged, "It works, okay? What do you expect?"

Jared pulled his tee shirt over his head and tossed it on the ground, kicking off his shoes and pulling off his jeans. Misha and Jensen's eyebrows raised in appraisal. How can he be a full time dad and still be so jacked? Jared winked, flirting easily as he hooked his thumbs around the edge of his boxers, "Want me to lose these too?"

Misha said flatly, "Shut up and get over here."

Jared opened his arms wide, "You want me? Alright. Timber!"

"Don't you fucking dare. No. No!" Misha's voice quickened, "Nonononono--"

Jared flopped down on the bed on top of them both, squabbling with them from over the blankets. Jensen cracked his first smile of the hour, grinning broadly and laughing as Jared started to tickle them over the quilts. He attacked their tummies and armpits as quickly as he could. They chuckled and pushed and shoved and Jared pulled Jensen in for a kiss while he was distracted. 

Jensen felt calm immediately, surrounded by Jared's hard body against his skin with hands in that hair. Mmm, yes. Jensen wrapped his arms around his shoulders as Jared turned his head to kiss at his neck. Misha leaned in to the free space Jared provided and leaned in to kiss his lips. They kissed once more, the heat of Misha spreading through their veins like a wildfire. They kissed and kissed and kissed. A moment passed where Misha and Jensen were looking each other in the eyes and Jared was kissing Jensen's shoulder and Jensen felt his heart beat slowly. Everything was going to be okay.

"So..." Jensen pulled Jared up by his chin, patting Misha's cheek before looking at the both of them, "Now, you two kiss."

Jared wrinkled his nose, "Jensen..."

Misha said sternly, "You _know_ we aren't into each other. Unlike you, toxic farts, toilet humor, and constant fear of getting pranked doesn't get me off."

Jensen pouted and cast his pretty green eyes at the men who loved him, "But, I'm still so sad."

Misha rolled his eyes, "Bullshit."

Jared added, "Yeah, he's right."

Jensen said simply, "I love you. Both of you. And seeing you two together, might..."

Misha and Jared glared at Jensen sternly.

Jensen let out another pout, "Please..."

Jared sighed loudly, "Ugh, fine."

Misha tugged Jared in.


End file.
